kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the debut appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms. Synopsis Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Knuckle cannot hold off Deemushu forever, and he escapes them. With Sid murdered at the hands of Rosyuo, he instructs Redyue to continue the invasion of Zawame much to Takatora's shock and terror, while Mitsuzane seeks out the Fruit of Wisdom still. Elsewhere, Kouta wakes up, and DJ Sagara presents him with something that will help him out. Plot As Kouta collapses at the Garage, Zack and Kaito join the battle against Demushu once more. Gaining an advantage against the Over Lord, the Over Lord retreats after this extremely heavy battle. Meanwhile, Roshuo allows Redyue to continue the invasion of Zawame, shocking Takatora. Mitsuzane tags along with Redyue, finding out that Redyue likes the lights of Zawame, finding them pretty. Behind Mitsuzane and Redyue is an armada of Evolved Inves and Elementary Inves with Redyue opening a portal that opens the Shrine Portal under Yggdrasill Headquarters. Invading from the inside out, Duke retreats using an ejection system leaving Marika and the Kurokage Troopers and all personnel to die. Baron, Knuckle, Marika, and the Kurokage Troopers fight off the Inves with Jonouchi, a new man, transforming into Gridon with confidence, he takes on multiple Inves with Oren also joining the fray. Demushu eats numerous immature Helheim fruits, empowering him as he reaches the surface once more, able to take on all the Riders' Squash and Au Lait attacks with no visible damage taken. Kouta meets with DJ Sagara, freezing both Kouta and Mai, testing his worth and his need for power. Sagara tells Kouta that in order to change the world and defeat the Over Lords, he needs to become an Over Lord himself. Despite Mai's pleas, Kouta takes the Kiwami Lockseed and runs back into battle. Transforming into Kiwami Arms, Gaim utilizes the Daidaimaru, Melon Defender, Budou Ryuhou, Banaspear in quick succession and by trapping Demushu in a Banana Prison, Gaim unleashes a Kiwami Squash, destroying Demushu using the DJ Ju in Taiken Mode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: *** Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Gridon: ***Donguri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *This episode concludes the Overlord Saga. *This is the second time that Kouta doesn't transform into Orange Arms. **It is also the third time that Kouta transforms directly into Kachidoki Arms. *Jonouchi appears after his last appearance in Episode 25 *Like the previous episode, Ryoma Sengoku's actor is not present due to him participating in a play, resulting in his character being fully transformed the entire episode. *Final appearance of Deemushu. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Gaim episodes Category:New Form Episode